


Ella-Ella

by Chasyn



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Greter, Happy Umbrella Day!, M/M, Short, Spying, Umbrella, Umbrella by Rihanna, Writing Dancing is hard, maybe cute?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: He didn't know Gray could move like that.  And Peter just wanted him to do it again.





	Ella-Ella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelessIceGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessIceGoddess/gifts).



> So uh... have a short and fun little drabble. 8D With Peter and Gray.

He breathed in deep and slow. Shit, how did women _wear_ these things? How did they _breathe_ in these things? It hadn't even been laced very tight. MJ had practically died laughing when he'd asked her to help him. But he very well couldn't lace up the corset himself. And he certainly wasn't asking Ned. Ned wouldn't understand. And he wouldn't shut up about it. MJ would laugh and give him shit for it that night, and maybe again when she was sure they were alone, but she'd respect his privacy and not tell anyone. Which was great. Because Peter wanted no one to see him in the get up besides his boyfriend, Gray. Maybe. He still wasn't 100% certain he was going through with this.

He turned in the bathroom and checked out the rest of his reflection in the mirror. The black booty shorts were shiny and a size or more too small. They hugged him like a second skin and made his ass look really firm and defined. The black checkered tights and the too high stripper heels completed the ridiculous outfit. Oh! And the large black umbrella.

This all started because of something Peter had seen that he wasn't supposed to. It had been a few weeks ago.

"Ella, ella, ay, ay, ay, under my umbrella-ella, ella..."

He pressed himself tightly against the ceiling. He dared not even breathe as he hung, suspended in the air. HIs eyes were locked on what was happening in the kitchen. He couldn't move if he tried. It was like he was mesmerized. He'd arrived early and the door had been unlocked. Like so many times before, Peter just went right inside. He spent as much time there as at his own home. And he'd been told to just come on in, at anytime, by his boyfriend's mom. _Anytime_ had been stressed by the boyfriend, since he knew about Peter's building scaling abilities.

But the moment he'd opened the door, he'd heard it. And he'd slowly slunk towards the kitchen and climbed up on the ceiling to get closer without being detected. Gray Mitchell had moved to town six months back and Peter was instantly drawn to him. They'd been dating for about two months. But this was a side of Gray Peter had never seen before.

"You can run into my arms..." The kid sang out. "It's okay, don't be alarmed..." He was standing in front of the kitchen sink, doing the dishes and singing. Very loudly and animatedly, with headphones on his head. He wasn't half bad at it, either.

Peter had never heard him sing before. But the performance was mesmerizing. He couldn't take his eyes off Gray. He didn't know Gray could move like that.

"Come into me..." Gray turned slightly and dipped, twisting his spine and hips in a sinful way. "There's no distance in between our love." He rinsed his hands off under the water and flipped the fact off. "So I'm gonna let the rain poooour..." He strung out the word as he threw back his head and lifted his arms. His eyes were closed as he touched his fingers to his exposed neck. He drug them downward slowly, over his chest and torso. "I'll be all you need and mooooore..." He strung the last word out again. His eyes were still closed. He rolled his body and thrust his hips. He spun, rocked, shimmed, and just exploded around the whole kitchen.

Gray launched into the chorus of the song again. But Peter knew the 4 minute song wouldn't last forever . It would end and Gray might take off his head phones. He might listen to the next song and go back to cleaning. Or he might notice Peter spying. Because that was exactly what he was doing. He was spying. On his boyfriend. Peter quickly slunk out of the room. He dropped to the floor in the living room and hightailed it back outside.

Gray didn't find out about the spying. And Peter hadn't been able to get the image of Gray singing and dancing around the kitchen out of his mind. Peter had wished he'd been wearing his suit so Karen would have recorded it for him. Then Gray probably really would have killed him if he found out. But damnit! Peter really wished he could get Gray to dance like that again. With him. He also wanted to surprise him. Peter couldn't sing. He knew this already. He was horrible and couldn't carry a tune. But... he could dance. Maybe. He hadn't really danced a lot in his life. He could try to dance. He was flexible. Which was why he'd spent the last month locked in his room every spare moment he had, studying the Rihanna video. Pausing it, replaying it, putting it on slow motion over and over again, until he knew the dance by heart. He practiced it over and over again, until he could dance it with some semblance of grace. He improvised a few moves into the routine. There wasn't a solid dance that lasted the whole song.

The outfit wasn't needed, of course. Far from it. But the more Peter watched Rihanna dance in a similar outfit, the more he wondered how hard it was to dance in something like that. And if he could do it. And how he'd look doing it. Could he dance in heels? There was no way he was trying the ballet toe shoes. That looked too hard. And painful. But maybe heels he could do.

Peter glanced at his phone as it pinged. It was sitting on the counter by the sink. A text from Gray announced his boyfriend was on his way. Peter bit his lip and breathed out. He was suddenly nervous. Why was he doing this? This was stupid. Really stupid. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. It was too late. He was doing this. He flipped off the bathroom light and headed out into the living room. Aunt May wasn't home. She was away at a conference for work. She'd be gone three days. He had the place to himself. Which was why it was the perfect day to surprise Gray. Maybe. Maybe not. He still wasn't sure. Peter checked his phone again. It had only been two minutes. He sighed and glanced around the room. It was a empty as he would make it. The couch was pushed against the wall. The chairs and table were stashed in Aunt May's room. The TV and stand as well. It was adequate space for him to make a fool of himself in. Or to impress Gray. Or to confuse him. Whatever. Either way, he was putting on a show for said boyfriend. Maaaaaybe.

Peter hurried to his room. He grabbed his robe and threw it on. It covered the corset and shorts. But the heels and the bottom of the tights were still visible. If Gray looked down...

There was a knock at the door. "Peter?" Gray's voice called out. "The door is locked." He sounded confused.

Peter grabbed the umbrella and hurried out of the room. He stashed the umbrella in the living room and headed for the door. He flipped the lock, took a deep breath, and pulled open the door. He smiled at Gray. "Sorry, must have locked it by accident, Grace."

It was a nickname Gray earned when he tripped and fell into Peter. That was how they'd met. Gray frowned, seeing the robe. He lifted his hand and gently pushed Peter back a step. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked with concern. He pulled the door shut behind him. "You sick?"

Peter shook his head quickly. "No, not sick."

Gray paused again. Then glanced down, intending to take his shoes off. He pulled one off and then noticed the heels. He glanced up quickly. "What the hell?"

Peter smiled and backed up a step.

Gray quickly pulled off his other shoe and dropped it. Then he followed after Peter. "What's going on? What the hell are you wearing?" Peter backed up a step again and held his hand out. Gray slipped his hand into Peter's and followed. Peter pulled him into the empty living room. Gray tilted his head as he looked around the room. "Peter..."

Peter pulled on Gray harder. Then pushed him back against the couch. "Sit." He said loudly. "Don't move."

"Peter..."

"Don't talk." Peter interrupted. "Just watch." He turned and walked to the center of the room. He pulled his phone out of the robe pocket. He had the song pulled up and ready. He hit the play button and tossed it on the couch beside Gray.

Gray glanced down at the phone as the music started. He knew the song instantly. It was a guilty pleasure of his, that no one knew about. At least, he thought no one knew. How did Peter find out?

Peter stood in the center of the room. He turned his back to Gray and took a deep breath. Then he glanced over his shoulder and smirked coyly as he dropped the robe.

Gray let out an audible gasp.

Peter reached out for the umbrella leaning against the wall. Then he turned and kicked the robe to the side. He smiled at Gray before he dove straight into the routine he'd practiced. He rocked his hips, twisted and spun. He leaned on the umbrella, twirled it, tossed it, and spun around with it. He dipped and kicked his let out and strutted across the room towards Gray. As he moved, he took every opportunity to touch his body. His neck, chest, his legs when he bent over. Then he dropped to the floor in a side split. He rolled back and jumped straight up. He popped the umbrella open and hugged the handle against him as he twirled under it. It was a four minute track and he was in excellent shape. But he was still breathing hard when it ended. He smiled and dropped the umbrella on the floor beside him.

"You... are... amazing." Gray said as the track ended. Peter blushed slightly and ducked his head as Gray stood up. "That was..." Gray sucked in a breath and bit his lip as he breathed it out. "I literally have no words." He shook his head. "No words can express how whatever that performance was... was. And you!" Gray threw up his arms. "Incredible!"

Peter glanced up at Gray with a soft laugh. "Those are words." He pointed out.

Gray narrowed his eyes for a moment. "You know why I mean, smartass."

Peter nodded. "I do."

Gray reached out and touched the corset.

Peter flinched slightly under the touch and let out a giggle. "Ticklish." He mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah?" Gray smiled as he ran his fingers down to Peter's hips and the shiny, stretched fabric. He shook his head and looked back at Peter. "How did you get into this? Literally. It's very tight."

Peter bit his lip, trying not to laugh. "It's very tight." He said, evading the question.

"And..." Gray prompted.

"I uh... asked someone... to help." Peter finally said.

Gray tilted his head. "Who?"

"MJ."

Gray's eyes widened. "MJ saw you in this?"

"Sorta."

"Sorta? She sorta saw you?"

Peter sighed. "I needed help lacing up the back and I wasn't asking Ned."

Gray stared at him for a moment and tilted his head. "Okay. Good call." He stepped closer. He wrapped his arms around Peter's neck possessively. "But from now on, no one is allowed to see you in this except me."

Peter smiled as he wrapped his arms around Gray's waist. "I can agree to that."

Gray leaned forward, intent on a kiss. But then, he was brought back to when he was sitting on the couch and the song first played. He stopped and pulled back far enough in the embrace to look at Peter. "Wait a minute..."

"What?" Peter frowned for a moment.

"Why did you pick that song?"

Peter blinked. "Uh... because... you like it..." He stuttered a moment over the words.

"How do you know I like it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Umbrella Day! 8D Today is National Umbrella Day! And yes, this is based on Tom Holland dancing to the Umbrella song.


End file.
